


Its the Beast that Chooses - Part I  - Derek & Stiles

by unclescar



Series: Its the Beast that Chooses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles changes his mind again and decides he wants the bite but when he asks Peter, it is not as easy as he thought and both Stiles and Derek learn something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its the Beast that Chooses - Part I  - Derek & Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

For a Friday, the school day seemed so slow and then they had practice after school and all Stiles could think about was getting to Hale house. Scott noticed something was different about Stiles but he didn’t say anything to him about what was on his mind or what he was planning; he just said it was stress. 

During practice, Stiles would scan the field to see if Derek was around, not that he expected him to be there, so it was no surprise that he wasn’t there. When practice ended, Stiles couldn’t get showered and changed fast enough. Thankfully Scott had his bike and he didn’t need to give him a ride to work as well so when he got in his jeep he sat there, his nerves suddenly kicked in and he was now afraid to even start his jeep but he knew he couldn’t sit there all night so he started his jeep and left.

When he pulled up to the house the sun had just set and in the growing darkness the house looked more creepy than normal. Just as he got out of his jeep, he heard the front door creak open and Peter was standing there looking at him and it only added to the creepiness. 

Well there’s no turning back now Stiles thought to himself and with a deep breath he started walking to the house. 

“So nice to see you again Stiles but I’m afraid Derek’s isn’t here right now. I would ask if you want to wait but I have no idea where he went or when he will be back.”

“I….um…..actually came to see you” Stiles said and he noticed the complete surprise on Peter’s face.

Peter sat on the steps and patted the spot next to him and reluctantly Stiles sat down.

“So to what do I owe the honor of this visit Stiles?” Peter asked and Stiles sat there looking down at his feet, debating if he should say anything.

“You know I’ve been thinking about this for a couple of days and had it all planned out what I would say and how I would ask what I want to ask and now that I’m here I’m thinking this was a huge mistake.”

“Stiles I’m not the same person I was when we first met. I’m not running around killing people or attacking the innocent so I can understand why you’re uncomfortable but you just said you’ve been thinking about this for a few days and you drove all the way out here so just spill it.” 

“Do you remember that night in the garage……?”

“The night I offered you the bite” Peter interrupted and Stiles shook his head.

“So you’ve changed your mind?” 

“Yes” Stiles said.

“So, you came all this way to ask me for the bite but can I ask you why me?” 

Stiles just looked at him, not sure why he would ask that.

“Stiles when I offered it to you before, I was the only alpha werewolf, but now Derek is also an alpha and you appear to have some type of bond so why not ask him?”

“He won’t do it” 

“So you’ve already asked him?” Peter asked.

“No I haven’t asked because I know he’ll say no.”

“Ok I’m intrigued now; tell me why you are so sure Derek is going to say no?”

“Look Peter if you don’t want to do it, then fine I knew this was a mistake” Stiles said and went to get up but Peter grabbed his arm.

“Stiles I haven’t say no but I’m curious as to why you are convinced Derek would say no because I think you’re wrong.”

Stiles looked at him confused, not sure what to say or what Peter was talking about.

“Stiles when Kate Argent came to town I was chasing her, it was my plan to kill her because of what she did, but I also know Derek was following me and I saw him get shot. The next night I went looking for him and realized he was with you and I followed you both to the animal clinic. I was on the roof listening to everything; I know he wanted you to cut off his arm. He could have asked Scott to do that or he could have howled and I would have torn it off for him but he didn’t Stiles he asked you to do it, he trusted you.”

“Well that is how you see it but before you were brought back to life, he and I were trapped by the Kanima in the school swimming pool; he had been scratched on the back of the neck and was paralyzed and I held him up so he wouldn’t drown and at one pint he said he didn’t trust me and I didn’t trust him.”

“Really well that is another example that he did trust you with his life so clearly my nephew has a terrible habit of lying to you.”

“Yes apparently he does and he was wrong because even though he scares me, I do trust him.”

Just then Derek pulled up and when he looked at Stiles he had that look that that always intimidated Stiles. 

“I should be going” Stiles said as he got up and started walking towards his jeep, but he quickly broke into a run and left.

“What was he doing here?” Derek asked. 

“He came and asked for the bite” Peter said casually as he got up and turned to go inside but Derek grabbed his arm.

“What?” he said clearly pissed.

“I said he asked me for the bite, I offered it to him once before but he changed his mind and apparently he has changed it again.”

“You didn’t do it did you?”

“Did he look like he was suffering from a bite or anything to you?” 

“Well you’re not going to do it” Derek said, sounding more like a command. 

“No I’m not, but you are” Peter said and then went inside. 

Derek followed him inside the house, “what are you talking about, I’m not changing him.”

“Why not, troubled teens are your specialty aren’t they?” Peter said which only pissed Derek off more.

“He asked me Derek but I’m pretty sure deep down he would prefer you be the one to do it because of the bond you both have.”

“What the hell are you talking about, we don’t have a bond and he’s never asked me to change him.”

“He hasn’t asked because he doesn’t want to hear you say no.”

“Well at least he knows that I’m going to tell him no, besides he doesn’t trust me anyway.”

“No Derek he does, you told him he didn’t trust you which was a lie, just like when you told him you didn’t trust him.”

“It wasn’t a lie and I don’t trust him.”

“You trusted him to cut off your arm, you trusted him to hold your head above water.”

“How did you know about that?”

“He told me about the incident in the pool but I was on the roof of the animal clinic the night you wanted him to cut off your arm because you didn’t think Scott was going to get there in time with the bullet.” Derek just stared at Peter, not knowing what to say and Peter realized he was going to have to explain so he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Derek, I automatically listen to people’s heart beats and the entire time that he and I sat there talking his heart was calm and normal but the second you pulled up his heart started to race.”

“That was probably fear” Derek said.

“Probably but I think it is more than that. I’ve noticed there is something between the two of you, a bond, an affection that is different than the one you have with Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and even Jackson.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really, well then prove me wrong Derek.”

“What are you talking about; I don’t need to prove anything to you or anybody else.”

“Then prove it to yourself Derek. Go to one of their practices where all the others will be and I’m sure you will hear one heart racing. Don’t look at him like you want to tear his throat out, don’t grab him, don’t push him up against a wall just stand near him and listen and tell me I’m wrong.” 

The following Tuesday there was another practice so Derek went to watch and when it was over Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Erica went talk with him and Stiles was close by as well and the entire time that they talked, Derek heard what Peter was talking about. Stiles’ heart was racing and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles moving around like he was uncomfortable and he wouldn’t look at Derek. 

Later that night Peter came home in time to see Derek packing a bag.

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

“I need to get out of here for a while, I need to think.”

“You mean you’re running.”

“I’m not running away from anything I just need time to be alone I have a lot to think about.”

“Go as far away as you like for as long as you like but nothing will change.”

“Peter just stay out of this, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh no Derek that is where you are wrong, I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Derek threw down his bag and looked at Peter in frustration.

“Derek you always seem to forget that I am your uncle and I’ve known you since birth and I am a werewolf so I do know more than you do about certain things.”

“Meaning what?”

“Derek Hale the man had his heart ripped out and stomped on and ever since then he has built walls around himself to keep people out. He does not want to trust anybody anymore because he doesn’t want to get hurt again, which is perfectly understandable, however there is another part to you and me that cannot and will not be ignored; it’s the beast within us. At some point Derek, whether it was the very first time you saw him or the third time, the beast inside of you decided that Stiles was its mate and I’m pretty sure you already know this as well. That is why you treat him the way you do because you know it and don’t want to admit it.”

Derek stepped right to Peter, his jaw clenched and clearly angry, “I’m not gay Peter” he said with his jaw still clenched and all Peter could do was laugh in his face.

“Boy did your parents do a bad job with you” Peter said and went to sit down while Derek just looked at him like he wanted to tear his head completely off. 

“Derek people like us, we don’t get to live with labels like gay, straight or bisexual, that is a human trait and the human side of us does not have a say in who we fall in love with it’s the beast that chooses. So go wherever you plan to go, stay away as long as you plan to stay away but don’t think for one moment that the beast won’t force you back here or wherever Stiles may be at that time Derek because the beast wants Stiles as its mate and nothing you do or say will change that and considering you are planning to leave I’ll just assume I was right and that you heard Stiles’ heart start to race when you were near him didn’t you?”

“I went to their practice and was talking to the rest of the pack and he was there, I heard his heart and he wouldn’t look directly at me and seemed uncomfortable” Derek said all anger gone. Peter had nothing more to say and neither did Derek so he picked up his bag and walked out the door. 

 

A couple of weeks passed since Derek left, Peter had no idea where he was but he did check in to let him know he was ok which Peter thought was nice and considerate of him. Peter was returning from taking a walk in the woods one night when he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and to his surprise it was Stiles.

“You didn’t get all dressed up to come see me did you?” Peter asked as Stiles got out of his jeep in a suit.

“No there’s a dance tonight at school.”

“Well you look very nice Stiles so what brings you here tonight?”

“I was just wondering if…….?”

“If I gave any thought to your request?”

“Yes basically.”

“I haven’t forgotten about you Stiles but I’m leaving it up to Derek to be the one.”

“Where is he then?”

“I don’t know he left a couple of weeks ago.”

“So that’s why nobody has seen him around, he ran away rather than change me?”

“Quite full of yourself aren’t you Stiles?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You think he left rather than face you to tell you no?” 

Stiles didn’t say anything he knew Peter was right, it was stupid to think Derek took off because of that.

“Stiles I don’t want you to be late for your dance but can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why do you want the bite, what happened to change your mind?”

“I’m tired of being left on the sidelines, whenever anything happens it’s you and Derek and Scott and the others that go off to fight. I fell useless and left out and I’m tired of it.”

“Stiles the night I bit Scott I could have easily have bitten you it’s just that he was there, if it was you that I came across it would have been you that got bitten or perhaps both of you. I was looking to build a pack and Scott was the first person I came across. As for the one’s that Derek changed, they all had problems of their own and Derek chose them to make them feel better about themselves but you want the bite for the wrong reasons and we all know what happened the last time somebody was bitten for the wrong reasons.”

Stiles didn’t say anything further he just turned and got back in his jeep and left and Peter actually felt bad for him. 

Stiles parked his jeep and walked around to the lacrosse field, since it was such a nice night they decided to have the dance outside. A light up dance floor was set in the middle of the field, the bleachers had been pushed to one side of the field and there was a DJ stand, tables with chairs and a row of tables with food and drinks. When Stiles came around he saw the table where the pack was sitting and Isaac saw him and waved him over. 

“Hey guys” he said as he went to sit down.

“Where were you?” Scott asked.

“Oh I was just running late” Stiles said and then they all got up and headed to the table to get some food and Stiles noticed that they all seemed to look at each other like they were talking about him right before he got there. They sat and ate and Stiles was quiet and when they did try to get him in on the conversation he didn’t say much. Shortly after everybody ate, the DJ started playing music, the dance floor lit up and mostly everybody was on the floor, except Stiles and Isaac who didn’t have a date. He tried to ask Stiles what was up but he wouldn’t talk much. When a slow song came up Scott asked Allison to dance with Isaac so he could sit and talk to Stiles.

“Come with me” Scott said as he grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him up from the table and he dragged him into the locker room.

“So what’s up?”

Stiles just looked at him, debating if he wanted to say anything.

“Come on Stiles it’s just us and this is me, I’m your best friend so please tell me what’s wrong. I promise nothing will leave this room Stiles.”

With a heavy sigh Stiles started telling Scott about Peter offering the bite and that he went to ask him again and what Peter said about Derek feeling something for him.

“Ok but what about you, do you feel something for Derek?” 

“Yea I do, I’m just not sure what exactly it is.”

“Ok, so if you want to be like us who would you prefer to be the one to bite you, Peter or Derek?”

“If I really had to choose one, then I would say Derek.”

“Do you know where Derek is, have you talked to him about this?”

“No Peter did and apparently Derek left that night when we had practice and he was here.”

“So Peter doesn’t know where he is?”

“No, he doesn’t know where he is or when he’ll be coming back.”

“Ok one final question Stiles; are you in this mood because Peter won’t bite you, or because Derek isn’t around?”

Stiles looked at him hesitant to answer the question because he wasn’t really sure himself.

“I’m not really sure to be honest Scott but can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you ok, or will you be ok if something does develop with me and Derek and more importantly, would you be ok if he did bite me?”

“Stiles you’re my best friend and nothing will change that, no matter who you are seeing and as for becoming a werewolf, in the beginning I complained about how it ruined my life but as time has passed, I’ve gotten used to it and I’m ok with it now. I’m not bothered by Boyd, Erica, Isaac or even Jackson anymore so I won’t be bothered at all and you know I’ll be there to help you through it because you were there for me.”

“Thanks man” Stiles said as he and Scott hugged.

“You ready to start having fun now?” Scott asked.

“Yea I guess” Stiles said and they laughed and went back outside. 

They all got some more to eat and drink and were sitting at the table talking and laughing and they were joined by a girl Isaac met and Danny and his boyfriend and then suddenly everybody got quiet and they were looking past Stiles. Stiles turned around and standing right behind him was Derek. 

Derek looked at the others at jerked his head and without another word all the others got up from the table and left and Derek pulled a chair right next to Stiles and sat down.

“Your back” Stiles said.

“Yes I am I got back a little while ago.”

“Where were you?”

“Nowhere particular, I just needed to get away to think.”

“Peter tell you why I came by the house that night?”

“Yes he did.”

“So you needed to leave town for several weeks to tell me no?”

“What makes you think I would have said no?” 

Stiles turned and looked at Derek.

“I’m not saying yes, but I’m not saying no either I’m just saying not right now.”

“Fair enough so why did you leave and why did you decide to come back?”

“The answer to both of those questions is you” Derek said and again Stiles turned and looked at him. There was no expression on Derek’s face so he couldn’t tell if he was mad or joking or anything.

“Look if all you’re going to do is give cryptic answers then maybe you should just leave.” Stiles said and he went to get up but Derek put his hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.

“I’m sorry, I am being cryptic and I don’t mean to be you deserve an explanation but first I need to ask you something.”

Stiles looked at him and waited for Derek to ask “right now are you scared?” 

“What? No why, should I be?”

“No I just wanted to clarify why your heart is racing that’s all. Yes Stiles I can hear it, even over the music but it is a bit loud for us to talk so what do you say little red riding hood, willing to take a walk with the big bad wolf?” Derek asked and put out his hand and for the first time since they met he saw a smile on Derek’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh himself. Stiles took Derek’s hand and they got up and started walking towards the woods. 

For the longest time they didn’t talk, Stiles just kept hold of Derek’s hand and let him lead the way until Derek suddenly stopped.

“You see that tree over there?” he asked.

“Yes barely it is dark out here.”

“Well that is where it all happened.”

“Where all what happened?” Stiles asked.

“It was by that tree where you were standing and Scott was down on the ground looking for his inhaler, it was by that tree that you turned and saw me and I saw you for the first time and something inside of me perked up.”

“Ok I thought you weren’t going to be cryptic anymore?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles your heart racing and being nervous around me, I always thought was fear because you yourself admitted being afraid of me but Peter said it was something more and he reminded me that I felt something for you that was different from what I felt for Scott or the other pack members. I wanted to tear his head off because I told him I wasn’t gay but he laughed at me.”

“Why did he laugh?”

“He said that labels like gay, straight and bisexual have no bearing on people like us.”

“I’m confused what did he mean?”

“I was born a werewolf Stiles and for me I can date anybody I want but it’s the beast that chooses.”

“Chooses what?” Stiles ask and Derek looked at him for a moment. He was now ok with saying it but wasn’t sure if Stiles was going to be ok hearing it. 

“Our mates” he said and waited because it took a few moments for Stiles to grasp what he was saying. 

“Wait are you telling me that the werewolf in you picked me to be your mate that day in the woods by this tree?”

“Yes deep down I knew it the second it happened but I ignored it, didn’t pay attention to it at all. It wasn’t until that day, when you and Scott had me arrested for my sister’s murder and you got in the police car. I stared at you and again the beast let me know you were the one it wanted. The werewolf in me wanted you, but the human part of me refused to acknowledge it that is why I kept treating you the way I did, it was my way of ignoring it whenever you were around and I’m sorry. Are you ok with this, I didn’t freak you out did I?”

“No, surprisingly I’m not freaked out just confused. Well what about Scott and Erica and the others? Has Scott’s werewolf chosen Allison as his mate?”

“I don’t know, its possible but Scott and the others were all turned I don’t know if it will ever be like this for them and if so it may not have happened yet because they are all fairly new werewolves and still young.”

“So the werewolf in you wants me as its mate but you don’t.”

“That is why I’ve been away Stiles I needed to think about it all but while I was away I didn’t spend much time thinking if it was what I wanted but more of how you were going to react. You see I have no choice Stiles, the beast decided on you and I have no idea why and I realized that I’m ok with it I guess I was more afraid you wouldn’t be ok with it.”

Stiles didn’t say anything at first, he stood there in the dark looking Derek in the eye as he thought and then without saying anything he picked up Derek’s hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, “what is my heart telling you?” he asked and before Derek could answer Stiles leaned in and kissed him gently yet quickly and Derek just looked at him completely surprised.

“If you were to change me, what would happen to us? What if the werewolf in me picked somebody else as my mate?”

“It wouldn’t because I would be your alpha and your werewolf would already know who its mate is but we don’t need to worry about that because I am not going to change you, at least not right now.”

“That’s ok part of me is still not sure if I really want to be a werewolf. Well Mr. Big Bad Wolf you better think of getting me back to the dance otherwise there is a group of beta’s that are going to come looking for me and they won’t be happy” Stiles said as he moved closer and slipped his arms around Derek and gave him another quick kiss. Derek laughed and took Stiles by the hand and they headed back to the dance. 

They stopped at the edge of the woods and Derek turned to Stiles, “are you sure you’re ok with this?” he asked.

“Derek my boyfriend, yes I just called you my boyfriend, is a werewolf, my best friend is a werewolf, in fact except for Allison and Lydia, all my close friends are werewolves so do you really think I’m going to care what anybody thinks or says?”

“I like the way that sounds.”

“I like saying it” Stiles said and then he leaned in again to kiss Derek but it wasn’t the quick kiss like he did earlier, this time he held Derek tight and really kissed him.

“Wow” Stiles said and almost fell over and Derek laughed.

“You need to do that more often.”

“Stiles, you kissed me.”

“I know but you kissed me back and…..wow.”

Derek just laughed again and he and Stiles went back to the table and soon the others saw them and they all joined them. 

“Well welcome to the club Stiles” Lydia said and he looked at her. 

“Well you, Allison and I are all dating werewolves, so you’re now part of the Little Red Riding Hood club.” 

For a few moments he looked at her and then at the rest of them and they all burst out laughing at the same time. A slow song came on and everybody got up to hit the floor and to Stiles’ surprise Derek stood up and waited with his hand out.

“Seriously you want to dance?”

“Yes Stiles I want to dance with you.”

They went out onto the dance floor and much to Stiles’ surprised there were no strange looks, nobody seemed to care and they danced the night away.


End file.
